Sky High: Children of Heroes
by Flashes09
Summary: The children of our favorite heroes must face their own first day at Sky High. Co-authored by IKeepGoldFishInMyBra.


**Title:** Sky High: Children of Heroes

**Author:** Flashes09 and IKeepGoldFishInMyBra

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Sky High" or any of the characters.

**A/N:** So, this story is a collaborative effort between me and IKeepGoldFishInMyBra, who sent me a PM asking me to write this story. It grew into the story you see before you. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Ron Wilson, Bus Driver_

It was the beginning of another new school year as I pulled to a stop in another seemingly normal neighborhood in my seemingly normal bus. But today was anything but normal.

In the brightly painted houses with their white-picket fences, children and their parents were getting ready for a new year of school. Some of those children would be getting on a regular school bus to attend regular school. But the children getting on my bus are special.

They are future superheroes.

And it is my duty as Ron Wilson, Bus Driver, to see them safely to their school, just as I did for their parents. And their parents before them. And their parents before them. And… well, you get the point.

But once in a while I get to deliver a new 'breed' of superhero: Firsties.

Now, these, are not freshmen as you would expect, Oh, no no no! They are special, and ever so slightly exciting, for they are _first-generation_ superheroes! Whole new superpowers, from a family without powers! Cool, huh? Most people would get psyched over 3rd or 4th generation heroes (Like the Peace children. And the Stronghold kid. I should be picking them up soon...), but these kids are the interesting ones.

Some people think this is strange, but Mr. Medulla agrees with me; these traits are a product of genetic mutation, and it's what causes that mutation that makes theses kids so darn interesting!

I pulled to another stop, put out the stop arm, and opened the door to see the young faces waiting to get on. Some were returning for another school year, while others were freshman, new to Sky High and its workings.

You can always tell who the freshmen are. They are always the last to get on, and someone always asks the same question.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Asked a brown-haired boy dressed in red and white T-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes.

"Shh!" I said loudly, garnering the attention of the rest of the bus. I shut the door and said, "Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know?" The boy looked around hurriedly, as if expecting villains to start falling out of the sky.

The girl behind him rolled her eyes and pushed him towards a seat. She was dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt, with her curly red hair pulled back in a ponytail and an old leather backpack on her back.

"C'mon, Jake, sit down, we're on the right bus, trust me." She said.

"Jake?" I asked excitedly. "Jacob Stronghold? I knew your father, Will. Here, sit right behind me." I told the kids in the seat to take a hike and motioned for Jake to sit.

"Uh, thanks." He said, and sat down, followed by the redhead. Two other kids, a tall girl with purple-streaked black hair and pale skin and a boy with thick glasses sat down behind him. Once they were settled, I resumed my seat.

I grinned and said, "Alright, that's everyone." I stripped off the fake patches on my shirt and switched out my hat, then pressed a button to change the sign on the bus. This part was fun, but not as fun as what was coming next.

I drove to the unfinished bridge, waiting to here the whispers from the freshman. Just as we were about to reach the end of the bridge, the freshman began to panic and I grinned, pressing another button that exposed the bus's twin turbo jet engines. We rocketed off the bridge and into the sky.

The new kids screamed as if they were on a roller-coaster ride and I rolled my eyes and muttered "freshmen" under my breath.

Ten minutes later, we were descending for landing at Sky High. I tried to set the bus down gently, but I always miscalculate that final couple of feet, and accidentally jolted my passengers. There were a few groans.

"Sorry!" I called and opened the door. "Welcome to Sky High!" The freshman exited the bus in a daze, but I knew they'd be okay, they always were.

I watched as some of the school bullies, Dash and Stretch, attempted to round up the freshman. While admittedly they were the first people you would question about freshmen in lockers, paint on the ceilings, or sherbert in the fire hydrant, these boys were merely annoying, and at some points funny, but they were nowhere as bad as their fathers were. No, these boys were fundamentally good.

But this year, the freshmen weren't having it. Jake Stronghold grabbed Dash and flew him up in the air, while the redhead, who under renewed scrutiny could only be the daughter of Layla Williams and Warren Peace, had Stretch bound securely in vines. And as true testament to her parentage, she hung him over the edge of the school, advising him not to struggle, as she would hate for him to fall. She added that she hoped this would teach him about using his powers for violence, and that she would set him down after first period.

I grinned again. This was going to be an interesting year!

* * *

What do you think? We'd love to get some feedback, so review!


End file.
